User talk:AvengedSevenfoldGirl
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Black kitten wallpaper.jpg page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Artimas Hunter (talk) 22:54, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Just wanted to give out my welcome. So...welcome to the wiki! Look forward to reading your stories. I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 00:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! It's Stormy. First of all, I wanted to ask you something: do you want a siggy? If so, just tell me what you want it to say and the colors/font. Once I finish, I'll give you instructions on how to activate (if you wanted one in the first place). I just read through your profile. Are you serious about the Avenged Sevenfold thing? Cause that is so FREAKING cool. Avenged Sevenfold is pretty awesome, and I especially like their song, Afterlife (I also love all other rock music, pretty much. I can play electric guitar.). Now you see me... Now you don't! 06:36, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Stormy! Yeah I'll take a siggy, can it say Tonight We All Die Young? I don't know what kinda fonts there are, but I would like some gothic-looking font, if you know what I'm talking about. And yeah, my dad actually is M. Shadows (A7X singer if you didn't know haha). But he's crazy, and he embarrasses me, so he's not that cool =D.AvengedSevenfoldGirl (talk) 18:46, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll make one for you now. Ha, we'll, I guess the same goes for all dads. Oh, and for future reference, you reply to messages on the other person's talk page. Don't worry, I made the same mistake when I first joined. Now you see me... Now you don't! 19:03, July 20, 2013 (UTC) So here's the siggy! to activate go to , and go to the signature box thingy. In "Custom Sig" type in { {SUBST:User:AvengedSevenfoldGirl/Sig} } WITHOUT THE SPACES BETWEEN THE BRACKETS. Check the box that says "I want to use wikitext in my signature". Scroll to the bottom, and click save. It should work! Now you see me... Now you don't! 19:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Testing! Tonight We All[[Fallenstar's Reign: Part 1| Die Young]] 02:20, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Anytime :) And I think it's kind of cool that I met someone else who likes the same kind of music as me! Now you see me... Now you don't! 05:09, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Lolyep >:D Now you see me... Now you don't! 06:04, July 21, 2013 (UTC) The pic you added is awesome. I saw the same pic on a MOONCLAN NEED KITS, APPRENTICES, WARRIORS, AND ELDERS! page. X3 Why isn't the battery life on an iPod calledAPPLE JUICE? 19:36, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, that last message sounded a lot snarkier than I meant it to. I just mean, shouldn't you at least leave the artist's name on the top of the drawing? Why isn't the battery life on an iPod calledAPPLE JUICE? 19:54, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for being nosy about it, I just got in trouble for posting an copyright image without saying the artist and I didn't want the same thing to happen to you. Can't wait to read your story :3 Why isn't the battery life on an iPod calledAPPLE JUICE? 01:17, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I commented on your story :) The storm has been UNLEASHED 17:17, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh wow, I barely even started on that. Thanks! As for Breezepelt, I have never particularly liked him, although I did feel some sympathy for him. It's a cool story idea though. The storm has been UNLEASHED 19:18, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello, im Gingerstripe. I was wondering what cat maker you used for Badgerclaw and if I could have a link? Boo!Are you scared? Hi-- do you want to join the IRC? http://webchat.freenode.net RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 02:44, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, so am I. In fact, I'm very nooby. I gave you a link. Do you get how to join? If not, just go to webchat.freenode.net and type in #WFW for the channel. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 02:49, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! It helped. :D I've been trying to get it for ages. Boo!Are you scared? Hey, you know your fanfiction? The Keep your head up high... and I can't remember the rest of the title... but you know the picture you posted? The one with the cat and stuff? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT??? Why isn't the battery life on an iPod calledAPPLE JUICE? 14:32, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Never mind X3 Sorry. Why isn't the battery life on an iPod calledAPPLE JUICE? 14:33, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Cool! I'll go read it when I have time. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 18:51, August 8, 2013 (UTC) You're a lot better than what you give yourself credit for. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 19:46, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome! I went to read them, and I found them fantastic! :D Off to read it! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 21:31, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Yay! Part Five! I can't wait to read it! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 17:37, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Herro, it's Spirit, I have a question that I think you could help me with. Here it is: you know all of those cat pics you posted on KYHUHAYHDL (Keep Your Hopes Up High... you know the rest)? Well, I am a member of the warriors RP site and I can't figure out how to make those. Is there like a link or something????? Why isn't the battery life on an iPod calledAPPLE JUICE? 16:50, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'm off to read it! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 17:47, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Awwww. You were my California buddy, and you will always be. <3 I hope you get a safe travel, and enjoy England! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 03:39, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, cool! Hope you like it there! I don't think that I could ever stand to move away from Cali. I'll make sure to check it out :) RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 04:36, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, wow, I didn't even realize that you made another fanfic (The Sage one) Have you started school already? Because next Tuesday I have to get back to the schedule of school again. Until next summer I will be in torture D: Well, at least I have the school computers for updating and stuff. Just checking in, because I really blanked out on checking with you and stuff. :S 04:42, August 28, 2013 (UTC) That's really cool! Though I'll miss you, because you were my CA buddeh, though I can still talk to ya :D Have fun there! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 04:46, August 31, 2013 (UTC) That sounds cool! And thanks, I'll read it :) RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 04:54, August 31, 2013 (UTC) A7x XD OMG I LOVE A7X!!!! Haha btw im Hawkbreathor Hawk. I'm new here. Hawkbreath]]*Swoop Swoop* 04:56, September 7, 2013 (UTC) M. Shadows Whaaaattt?? OMG REALLY!?!?!?! Your the daughter of the singer of A7x?! Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 21:09, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Yea, I read your story.... It was so sad... hey you wanna go on chat? Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 21:45, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Chat? Oh, and by the way, I apologize for not keeping up with Sage: World Dying. I've just been really busy lately. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 03:09, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Alright :D I've read it, just need to comment. Thanks though! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 03:10, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey, it's Spirit, I just wanted to say bye, because I am leaving Wikia for the school year. I will be on next summer, though :D 16:45, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I know that I've been bugging you to do this a lot but... chat? :3 [[Template:Cchen3/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Silverstourm| Storm]][[User:Silverstourm|''' the world will']][[Seeking Revenge| '''fall']] 03:28, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you must've gotten two messages at once and didn't notice mine. I'm not on the IRC now, but would join if you like :) Yeah, all that code stuff appears, then just wait a minute before it goes away. Then you can chat :D Oh, and to just join normal wiki chat, you just click the join chat button. I'll go check that out if I have time :p [[Template:Cchen3/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Silverstourm| Storm]][[User:Silverstourm|''' the world will']][[Seeking Revenge| '''fall']] 22:26, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, when you have time, can you read Fate? Thanks :D I'll read that soon, I promise. And you want to be in the military? Too bad it won't be for America D: [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall']] 02:55, September 19, 2013 (UTC) YAY LOL. My siggie says its me so :P But thanks! And never fight against America! xD [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall']] 03:01, September 19, 2013 (UTC) LOL So much can occur when talking to a crazy girl (that's me). Government... *shrugs* I dun care less about them xD But I guess they make us safer? I dunno. But now I stand no chance of ever seeing you... D: [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall']] 03:10, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Later! But no, I don't have an XBOX live, do you know a game called Transformice? Its on the computer, and I play on that. :3 [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall']] 03:22, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm okay at it, and sure! First, copy and paste my siggie, or someone's siggie, and examine it on a black page on here. (Don't save it xD) try that. [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall']] 23:33, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I mean look at the source. Tell me what you see. [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall']] 23:39, September 19, 2013 (UTC) It's okay :D Okay, let's start with your siggie. Copy and paste EXACTLY what you see in the source, okay? Then I'll tell you what it means :D [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall']] 23:50, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but do this. copy and paste the source that you see in your siggie. It should look something like this. To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall]] 23:55, September 19, 2013 (UTC) OMG what did you do to your siggie? xD [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall']] 02:04, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Wait.. Your real name is Scarlett..? Really...? Thats your full first real name..?? You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 20:53, September 28, 2013 (UTC) YAY!!! :D [[Template:Cchen3/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Silverstourm| Storm]][[User:Silverstourm|''' the world will']][[Seeking Revenge| '''fall']] 21:12, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Cool! What's that? xD [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'the World will Fall']] 00:59, September 29, 2013 (UTC) omigosh, I love your art, could I request something? ♚You were my summerlove♚ 23:48, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Ummm....a calico cat with blue eyes called Heartshard with a white chest? And a white 'shard' on her head? Mmmm, for the background, none. :3 Spare you the trouble. Uh, just standings okay. ♚You were my summerlove♚ 07:05, September 30, 2013 (UTC) forgot my sig the last time. XD Its amazing! Thank you!!! 07:39, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Your like an amazing artist! Um can you draw me a wolf? A full black one, like the evil ish dude off of a wolfs Rain? Thanks! CITY LIGHTS 23:20, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Hmm I think that would have potential to be a great special, if you have good ideas for it :) Sure, I'll go check it out. [[Template:Cchen3/Sig|'To ']][[User talk:Silverstourm| Storm]][[User:Silverstourm|''' the world will']][[Seeking Revenge| '''fall']] 04:25, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D I'll read them soon. I've started a new show, Cold. And finished Fate. :D [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 02:13, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey AVSG! (That's your nick from me) I was wondering if you would mind reading what i have so far for Sun and Moon (Series). Thanks! (I love your new story, its so interesting!) [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 04:02, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Daw thanks! Er, did you read Life or Destiny? Because Destiny or Freedom probably won't make sense without reading the second book. And would you mind commenting for me? Thanks :) [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 04:17, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Yup, I checked out your story and, GOODNESS, I was hooked. Where did you learn how to write? Please share some of your talent with me!!! *begging eyes* Woo! It looks amazing! :) I've nevered really learned much, but I use other people's examples to create my coding :P But congrats! [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ]][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 00:44, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey! So I was just looking at your profile, and we have some similarities! To be honest, i'm actually turning emo... Anyways!! Do you wanna go on chat? Cut my wrists, and Hope to Die.. 00:22, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Haha yeh I don't mind, of course because I kinda am too xD And yep theyy areee!! Look at mah siggie! Cut my wrists, and Hope to Die.. 23:21, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Coding? Hi could you do coding on my page? You coding is amazing. I twas told bagels are in the sky 23:23, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Pleaseeee get on chat!!! Black Veil Brides 03:22, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Waffles!!! So your in Sac right? Well to my suprise my dad actually said we could meet up!!! He said you could come over or like we meet at Starbucks? Pleaseee get back to me ASAP!! Black Veil Brides 00:34, November 29, 2013 (UTC) It's not too late, don't worry. I'll go approve of them now. [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'Even 'if ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'lose ']][[Pine Frost|'my 'memory, 'I 'will ']][[Dark of Night|'never 'forget 'you <3]] 23:10, December 8, 2013 (UTC) To make a subpage, you just do (Series Name)/(Subpage Name) so it goes to the subpage. EXAMPLE: Me Awesome/History. (that was a bad example xD) And welcome <3 Oh and I'll read that soon! [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'Even 'if ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'lose ']][[Pine Frost|'my 'memory, 'I 'will ']][[Dark of Night|'never 'forget 'you <3]] 01:51, December 13, 2013 (UTC)